fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Rowan/Warriors Quotes
Intro Cutscene * "Better give it all you've got! I crave a challenge!" Switching to Character * "Just leave it to me!" Ally Assist * "" Help * "" Critical Lines Alone Beginning * "I'm taking you out!" * "Take this!" Strike * "You ready?" * "Leave it to me!" Dual Strike (neutral) As Vanguard * "Sure thing!" * (with A-support) "I'll make sure we nail this one!!" As Support * "" Dual Strike (special) With Lianna With Lianna as Support * Lianna: '"Try to keep up, Brother!" * '''Rowan: '"Just watch me, Sis!" With Lianna as Vanguard * 'Rowan: '"Alright, Sis. Let's take 'em out!" * 'Lianna: '"You got it! Don't mess up now!" With Lianna as Support (A+ Support Level) * 'Lianna: '"We'll show them what twins can do!" * 'Rowan: '"I'll count us down, Sis!" With Lianna as Vanguard (A+ Support Level) * 'Rowan: '"This brother-sister team is unbeatable!" * 'Lianna: '"No matter what!" With Corrin With Corrin as Support With Corrin as Vanguard With Corrin as Support (A Support Level) With Corrin as Vanguard (A Support Level) With Ryoma With Ryoma as Vanguard * Rowan: "Your strength is key!" * Ryoma: "And unlimited. Use it at will!" With Ryoma as Support * Ryoma: "There's no armor our blades cannot pierce!" * Rowan: "We'll take them out in one fell swoop!" With Ryoma as Support (A Support Level) With Ryoma as Vanguard (A Support Level) With Camilla With Camilla as Support * Camilla: "How shall we best deliver punishments...?" * Rowan: "I'll take this one, Camilla!" With Camilla as Vanguard With Camilla as Support (A Support Level) With Camilla as Vanguard (A Support Level) With Chrom With Chrom as Support * '''Chrom: Here we go! We can do this! * Rowan: I'm with you, Chrom! With Chrom as Vanguard * Rowan: Help me out, Chrom! * 'Chrom: '''Got it! You can count on me! ''With Chrom as Support (A Support Level) With Chrom as Vanguard (A Support Level) * Rowan: "Let's take them out, Chrom!" * Chrom: "Witness the strength of our bond!" With Frederick With Frederick as Support With Frederick as Vanguard * Rowan: "Let's handle this in one go!" * Frederick: "Yes, we can do it!" With Frederick as Support (A Support Level) With Frederick as Vanguard (A Support Level) With Cordelia With Cordelia as Support With Cordelia as Vanguard With Cordelia as Support (A Support Level) With Cordelia as Vanguard (A Support Level) With Lyn With Lyn as Support With Lyn as Vanguard With Lyn as Support (A Support Level) With Lyn as Vanguard (A Support Level) With Anna With Anna as Support With Anna as Vanguard With Anna as Support (A Support Level) With Anna as Vanguard (A Support Level) With Owain With Owain as Support With Owain as Vanguard With Owain as Support (A Support Level) With Owain as Vanguard (A Support Level) During Battle Level Up * "Ha ha! Do I look any taller?" Death Lines * "Sorry to retreat when I'm still needed, but..." Game over Lines * "We failed..." Victory Lines * "Oh, yeah! Just like a knight!" Videos 【ファイアーエムブレム無双】シオン ボイス集【Switch｜FE無双】|Japanese Voice Collection Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Quotes Category:Game Script Category:Quote